


Stocking Stuffers

by whomii2



Series: POI Christmas fic (unrelated) [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short ficlets about what some of our POI characters might get from "Santa"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Root's stocking

Finch was too much of a gentleman to completely exclude their unwanted “guest” from their holiday festivities. 

So it was no real surprise when Reese stalked up to her cage bearing a traditional red and white stocking and a ferocious scowl. The only real surprise was the delivery person.

Root pulled a garishly wrapped package from the bottom of the stocking and opened it curiously, frowning at the item revealed.

“I got a rock?”

“That is a lump of coal Miss Graves. I am afraid you have been rather a naughty girl this year.”

With that parting shot Reese turned and left, grinning broadly at the expression on Root's face. It had been totally worth the chastisement he would receive later when Finch found out he had swapped out her gift.

As far as John was concerned, not shooting her in the face was more present than she deserved.


	2. Root reprise

Harold was apologetic about his agent's little trick, and provided Root with the correct stocking.

The bath items weren't so much a gifts as a necessities, although Root did appreciate how the expensive shampoo and conditioner made her hair so much more lustrous, even under these primitive conditions. 

Grooming was one of the few occupations she could indulge in during her captivity.


End file.
